1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing technology, and more particularly to mobile information terminals for displaying electronic content on a display and a method for displaying the electronic content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic book readers capable of storing data on electronic books (e-books) and displaying the data are now finding wider use.
Electronic books, when they are to be read on such electronic reading terminals (digital reading terminals), have thus far required handling obviously different from that in reading books of paper medium. The handling has often been intuitively unfamiliar to users who have habituated themselves to reading books of paper medium. The present inventor has reached a realization that there is room for improving a user interface of electronic book (e-book) readers in such a way as to give a sense of familiarity to digital reading approximating paper book reading.